Dysfunctional City
Dysfunctional City is the second episode of Survivor: Barbados. Story Camp The Amago tribe returns to camp, exhausted. ALEX: We definitely need to kill the next challenge. JOE: We will; the six of us are really strong. Alex nods. Everyone seems tired, and people begin to sleep in the shelter. As they sleep, a few rats are seen scurrying across the ground, and running under the shelter. Suddenly, Andrew bursts upward and screams. ANDREW: THERE’S SOMETHING IN THE SHELTER. He leaps up, patting himself down frantically. In the shelter, Lynette screams and launches herself outwards; the rest of the tribe follows suit. The rat falls out of Joe’s pant-leg, and runs off towards the jungle. After a moment of shocked silence, the Amago tribe bursts into laughter. The scene cuts to a beautiful sunrise, painting the sky a crimson red color. We see the Pompano tribe waking up, still eight members strong. Cory and Thalia are seen sitting on a log by the fire, cooking some rice for breakfast. CORY: So, I was thinking last night… we sort of stick out as a duo, don’t we? THALIA: Yeah, I suppose we do. CORY: If we want to do well in this game, we need to align ourselves with another power duo. Otherwise, people will definitely try to split us up. THALIA: So what other power duo is there for us to team up with? CORY: Sagar and David have been pretty close lately, if you haven’t noticed… Sagar and David are seen talking and laughing together on the beach. THALIA: Let’s go talk to them, then. Thalia and Cory walk over to the beach, where they sit down next to Sagar and David. DAVID: Hey guys. CORY: Hi! SAGAR: What’s up? CORY: Well, we were thinking… you two both stick out as a power duo, and so do Thalia and I. If we want to be safe, we need to seriously watch each other’s backs. DAVID: Good point. So are you thinking about an alliance? CORY: Definitely. SAGAR: Sounds good to me. We’ll keep our ears open, and if we hear your names tossed around at all, we’ll tell you guys. THALIA: Same with us. Thanks. After the brief meeting, the two duos split up again. David Steel Confessional: “So, as of now, my gameplay is quite controlling. Logan and Sagar are locking in with me no question since I was friends with both of them before this game began. I’m in two four-person alliances; one of them being Logan, Carl, Sagar, and myself. The other being Cory, Thalia, Sagar, and myself.” Back at camp, Ronnie and Katherine sit together, watching the exchange between Thalia, Cory, Sagar, and David. RONNIE: We need to watch out for those four. KATHERINE: You think they’re aligned? RONNIE: Definitely… KATHERINE: What if we made an alliance… us two, Logan, and Carl. To counter their foursome? RONNIE: I think that could work. We should go talk to Logan and Carl. Ronnie and Katherine get up from their spot by the fire, and head off into the jungle, where they find Logan and Carl walking together. LOGAN: Hey. KATHERINE: Hey guys… we need to talk. CARL: What’s up? RONNIE: There’s definitely an alliance between Sagar, David, Thalia, and Cory. If we want to survive, the four of us have to work together. Carl and Logan shoot each other a quick, confused glance. LOGAN: Are you sure? KATHERINE: We’re sure. CARL: Alright, sounds good to me. We just can’t end up in the minority. RONNIE: But guys… seriously… Don’t. Tell. Anybody. About. This. Agreed? LOGAN: Agreed. KATHERINE: Agreed. CARL: Agreed. RONNIE: I’m trusting you guys. Keep your lips sealed. Clouds are seen rolling in, and a rat is seen running through the sand, into the jungle. Carl, Logan, Sagar, and David are seen standing together; the core alliance of Pompano. LOGAN: So… Katherine and Ronnie came up to us, and formed an apparent alliance with you two, Thalia, and Cory… SAGAR: Are you kidding me? CARL: Nope… those two are definitely playing this game hard. Sagar Desai Confessional: “Apparently now there is a counter-alliance to combat the alliance David and I formed with Thalia and Cory… it consists of the other 4; Katherine, Ronnie, Carl, and Logan -- which is just a TAD problematic considering David and I are actually sticking to Carl and Logan in the long run. Now I’m worried that we can't trust Logan and Carl because we really haven’t talked a lot recently…” DAVID: Alright, well the four of us are tight; as long as we stick together, we’ll be fine. Ronnie and Katherine are both on the outs, and we have votes from Cory and Thalia. CARL: Alright, we’re solid. Just thought we should let you guys know. SAGAR: Thanks. The scene cuts to Katherine and Thalia, sitting on the beach together. KATHERINE: You trust me, right? THALIA: Of course. KATHERINE: Alright well… Ronnie and I formed an alliance with Logan and Carl, and we want you to be a part of it. THALIA: Oh… uh, sure. We’d have majority. KATHERINE: Mhm… I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but I trust you. You won’t say anything to Cory, right? THALIA: Nope! The scene cuts to Thalia and Cory. THALIA: Katherine, Logan, Carl, and Ronnie are aligned. CORY: What. THALIA: Katherine’s trying to get me in on it, so she spilled the beans. I doubt it’s that tight, though. CORY: Well, I hope not. I’ll have to talk with Carl… I think I could get him to vote however I want, just to make sure that alliance doesn’t take control. Cory Chambers Confessional: “So in a shocking turn of events, another alliance was formed. But I'm not in it. It's with Ronnie, Carl, Katherine, and Logan. Katherine told Thalia about it because she wanted to induct Thalia into it… but Thalia told me lul. Ronnie is definitely playing that ‘mastermind’ card. He's seriously on all sides. Either him or Josephine need to go first. Lets see if I can stir some stuff up…” Back on Amago, things are fairly calm. Joe is lying out on the beach, drinking from a coconut. Joe Harris Confessional: “LOL I was paranoid over the easiest vote yet. At this point, I’m pretty alone. I’ve talked with Andrew, but I’m not sure if there’s an alliance there, because we haven’t talked that much.” Andrew is seen lying in the shelter, with a buff over his face. Lee is next to him, also resting. Andrew Dono Confessional: “I'm happy with my tribe at this point. We managed to knock out Ashley in one punch, and it was pathetic. I like how Joe seems to be involved in the most miniscule way. It tells me I can absolutely trust him. I think I'm good with everyone on the tribe at this point, except people will obviously start gunning for me and Lee at some point…” Lee Donald Confessional: “Personally, I am in a strong place, I don't expect my name to come up until we merge. Right now I think the worst case scenario is we go into the merge tied at 5 each, but even that is not the end of it all because I think we have enough harmony to stick together… and as I look at the other tribe, Carl seems like a weak member who could potentially flip. As for my own tribe Lynette is still the person the worries me most because I think she might try and pull off a ‘clever move’ at the wrong time so it wouldn't be the worst thing if we got rid of her before the merge”. Lynette is seen sleeping on the beach, and Lee is seen chopping a coconut violently. Immunity Challenge An aerial view of the challenge is seen; it looks relatively simple, with two podiums and two mats. RYAN: Come on in, guys! Both tribes walk out from opposing sides of the jungle. They soon take a spot on their mats RYAN: Pompano getting a look at the new Amago tribe; Ashley voted out at the last tribal council. Ready for today’s challenge? Pompano and Amago cheer. RYAN: For today’s challenge, you’ll need a knowledge of Survivor. I will give you three clues, each pertaining to a CBS Survivor season/logo. After each hint is given, your tribe will send a messenger to select a season’s logo, run to the podium, and lock in your answer. If you get the answer CORRECT on the first clue, you earn 3 points for your tribe. If you get it right on the second clue, you get 2 points. Last clue, 1 point. If neither tribe gets it right, we’ll move onto a different logo. After five logos, the tribe with the highest amount of points will win this challenge. Understood? The castaways nod. RYAN: Something else to note; the first clue will always be a picture clue. The second clue will be a CROPPED picture of a CBS Survivor contestant. And the third clue will be written. Alright, I’ll give you a minute to decide on a messenger; this person will ALWAYS be the one to run to the podium. Amago huddles together. JOE: I wouldn’t mind being the spokesperson. LYNETTE: I can do it, Joe, if you don’t mind. JOE: That’s fine. Pompano is also huddled. SAGAR: I got this, guys. DAVID: Sounds good. COREY: Guys, I don’t know anything about Survivor… like… what the fuck is a Vanuatu? RYAN: Amago, who have you selected? AMAGO TRIBE: Lynette! RYAN: Pompano? POMPANO TRIBE: Sagar! RYAN: Alright, we’ve got our two messengers. Get ready for the first clue! RYAN: Alright… first clue is an image. The Amago tribe got quickly into a huddle. ALEX: Australia aired after the Superbowl, right? JOE: I don’t remember… but it sounds right. LYNETTE: Let’s go with it. Lynette grabs the Australian Outback Logo and heads to the podium. Sagar grabs an unseen logo and follows her. RYAN: Alright, time to reveal your answers… Sagar, you start. SAGAR: We guessed… Guatemala. LYNETTE: Amago guessed The Australian Outback. RYAN: Neither are correct… get ready for the next clue. RYAN: Clue #2! This is the cropped picture of a castaway… get ready. Both tribes quickly grab a logo, with only a moment’s hesitation, and rush to their podiums. LYNETTE: Samoa. SAGAR: Samoa. RYAN: Correct! Both tribes score 2 points. On the mat, Cory turns to Thalia. CORY: ...football? Thalia shrugs. RYAN: Starting Round 2… Both tribes gather once again. CORY: It’s a religious symbol, right? So… what season featured a lot of religion? POMPANO (in unison): South Pacific. Lynette and Sagar run up to their podiums. RYAN: Reveal your answers! SAGAR: South Pacific. LYNETTE: Thailand. RYAN: Neither are correct… next clue coming up. ALEX: Grant, Redemption Island. LEE: What does that have to do with the first clue, though? LYNETTE: It’s the sign for like… buddhism, right? JOE: Yeah, I think so. Wait, I got it… it’s like “OM”, you know? Lee glances at Andrew, both look confused. LYNETTE: LIKE “OM”ETEPE! JOE: Exactly! It must be Redemption Island. ALEX: Uh. LYNETTE: Alright, let’s lock it in. SAGAR: Redemption Island. LYNETTE: Redemption Island. RYAN: Both tribes are correct, both tribes score a point! We’re tied 4 to 4. Here we go with the next round… ALEX: Almost every season has featured a waterfall at some point… ANDREW: Let’s not overthink it… could it just be Blood vs Water? LEE: That seems so simple, though. LYNETTE: I have a good feeling about Blood vs Water, to be honest. JOE: Same. Lynette and Sagar go to lock in their answers. LYNETTE: Blood vs Water SAGAR: Tocantins RYAN: Blood vs Water is correct, Amago takes the lead with 3 more points! Amago leads 7-4. Next round coming up… Pompano NEEDS this to stay alive. RONNIE: Guys, do you remember in Nicaragua… Marty worked on getting Fabio to join the older alliance by fabricating a story that he was a chess grandmaster and that as a child, he had beaten Guillermo Vilas, who actually played tennis and was not a chess grandmaster. Sash told Fabio to vote for Marty, but Fabio had believed Marty's chess story and was conflicted about voting for Marty since he thought Marty was offering him an alliance and insight into his game. CORY: Alright well… sounds convincing enough. Sagar, lock it in. Both tribes head to the podium. RYAN: This could decide it… Sagar, reveal Pompano’s answer. SAGAR: Nicaragua. RYAN: Interesting choice… Lynette, go ahead. LYNETTE: Heroes vs Villains. RYAN: Heroes vs Villains WAS the correct answer! AMAGO. WINS. IMMUNITY. Lynette runs back to the tribe, who are cheering and hugging. She joins them in a group hug, as Pompano looks on in disappointment. RYAN: Amago, you guys needed it, and you earned it. He hands them the idol, which Joe kisses on the head. RYAN: After a rocky start to this game, you have guaranteed yourself safety. Head back to camp, and enjoy the night off. Amago walks off… as they pass by, Alec winks at David. RYAN: Pompano, it was a solid effort, but tonight, you have a date with me at tribal council, where someone will be voted off. You’ve got some time to figure out who that will be… good luck. Head back to camp. Pompano walks off, back into the jungle. Cory Chambers Confessional: “So basically Ronnie is screwed. He's been playing all sides and everyone is starting to realize it. Luckily, he doesn't know that people are starting to realize it.” Carl McGillvary Confessional: “Even though I'm on the chopping block, I’m hoping to be safe because of the connections I have made with everyone… I guess we’ll see.” Camp Back at Pompano’s camp, Cory walks over to Carl. CORY: Listen… if we both want to survive tonight’s vote, we should definitely talk. CARL: Alright, I’m open to talking. CORY: First of all, can I trust you? I want anything said here to remain totally secret. CARL: You can trust me. CORY: Alright, I’ll reveal an alliance I have if you reveal one of yours. CARL: You’re not going to play me? CORY: No, no way. CARL: Alright, well… I’m only telling you this because I trust you. But I’ve been working with Logan, Sagar, and David. CORY: Alright, I’ve been working wtih Thalia, Sagar, and Ronnie… CARL: Oh wow. So… what do you want to do about tonight’s vote? CORY: Ronnie has been trying to convince us to vote for you for the past few days, but I really don’t want to do that. CARL: Me?! CORY: Yeah. CARL: So who should we vote? I really don’t want to go home yet… CORY: I say we just let it backfire on Ronnie. He’s been really shady, playing every side. Are you down? CARL: Yeah, of course. Cory Chambers Confessional: “I talked with Carl and he told me about an alliance he is in with Logan, Steel, and Sagar. Well crap. He only told me this cause I revealed my Sagar, Thalia, and Ronnie alliance to him, but that alliance means literally nothing so yeah... It was worth it. Then, I was easily able to scare him into voting Ronnie, after convincing him that he was being targeted”. Carl McGillvary Confessional: “I heard Ronnie is voting for me, from Cory. So, with that information I have to get him out. This secret deal I have with Cory is really paying off because I know all the information from Ronnie's alliance.” The scene cuts to Katherine, who is approached by Ronnie in the jungle. RONNIE: So, what exactly is going on? KATHERINE: The alliance we made was shit… I don’t think Logan was ever on-board to begin with. He’s obviously with David and Sagar, so that alliance has control. RONNIE: … So one of us is the target? KATHERINE: From what I’ve heard, it’s either you or Carl. So… with that information, do what you have to do. RONNIE: I’ll vote Carl if I have to. But if we survive this vote, we really need to figure something out. KATHERINE: I know we do… but let’s focus on surviving the vote first. The sun is seen, slowly starting to descend. Sagar is seen lying on the beach, alone. Sagar Desai Confessional: “Tribal Council is vomitrocious and I mean, even though our tribe is Dysfunction City, I think we can manage to stick together for as long as needed if we have majority at merge. Anyway, I made sure David confirmed that Logan was 100% with him, so as long as that's the case, we're all fine tonight. Unfortunately, I’m also aligned with Ronnie, and I actually trust him, even though he's our first target. I don’t care, I’m not going to be the one calling the shots. What David wants, he gets! but he's hopefully going to trust/depend on me even more now because I was the one that made him privy to this info, because I knew it would solidify our alliance. A wave crashes on the beach, and Sagar gets up, brushing the sand off his clothes. Sagar Desai Confessional: “As far as I know, the vote is between Carl and Ronnie... and even though apparently Ronnie had this alliance with Carl, Katherine, and Logan, he’s voting for Carl now... I guess to save himself. I’m thinking about voting for Carl, just to make it a bit more interesting. My whole alliance thinks I’m voting Ronnie, and I don’t think they’ll suspect that I was the random vote…” With that, the sun dips down under the horizon, and the castaways are seen walking down the beach. Tribal Council Soon enough, Pompano reaches tribal council. RYAN: Behind each of you is a torch, go ahead and grab a torch, and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual of tribal council, because in this game, fire represents your life. Once your fire is gone, so are you. The castaways light their torches, then take a seat on their stumps. RYAN: Alright, let’s get started. Thalia, you don’t have a lot of experience with group games, while many people in this cast are group game veterans. Do you feel you’re at a disadvantage? THALIA: Ha, no! Just because I don’t get into groups, doesn’t mean that I don’t have a brain. Also, many people have pissed each other off in past games, so I think I have a blank slate and no past experiences for people to judge me by. RYAN: Sagar, as the tribe messenger, do you feel partly responsible for the tribe’s loss. SAGAR: Not particularly, no. I think I did as good of a job as I could manage of making sure everyone's opinions were heard and I went with the majority consensus. I never forced my own opinions over anyone else’s unless I was positive I was right… like the Samoa and RI one. Shoutout to Natalie's eyes and Grant's hot chest. RYAN: Ronnie… do you think alliances will affect tonight’s vote? RONNIE: Alliances will play a HUGE factor in this vote, and probably all of them. RYAN: So where do your loyalties lie? RONNIE: They definitely lie with my alliance… so I am sorry to who I vote for tonight. Carl glances at Ronnie, a nervous expression cast on his face. RYAN: Well, with that… it’s time to vote. Cory, you’re up first. Cory writes down “Ronnie”. CORY: Sorry Ronnie, but your scheming ends here. Next, David is seen writing a name, but it is illegible. Carl is seen stuffing his vote into the urn. Katherine sighs as she uncaps the pen; she begins to write. Logan smirks as he places his vote in the urn. Ronnie writes down Carl’s name, holds it up, and simply shakes his head. Sagar holds up his vote, but the name cannot be seen. SAGAR: Strictly for the drama. Finally, Thalia uncaps the pen and writes down some name. RYAN: Alright… once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. RYAN: Please bring me your torch. Ronnie, the tribe has spoken. Ronnie brings up his torch, and grimaces as Ryan snuffs the flame. RYAN: Time for you to go. Ronnie turns to glare at his tribe as he walks down the stone steps, out into the jungle. Ryan turns to the tribe. RYAN: An interesting vote tonight, and one that will certainly shake the dynamics of the tribe. You’re still up one member, but Amago has proven themselves to be formidable foes… you’ll need to bring your all to the next challenge if you want to win. Head back to camp… g’night. Cory Chambers Confessional: “Ronnie is not happy. But the game goes on. I'm hoping we can pull a win out of our asses tomorrow and send the other tribe back to tribal”. The Pompano tribe is seen walking out of tribal council single-file, seven-members strong. Remaining Trivia